


The Brilliant Idea

by littlescienceloves



Series: domestic!Fitzsimmons [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz decides they need a home lab and maybe, possibly, causes a huge power outage. Which means Fitzsimmons have to have a candlelit dinner... romance and general fluff follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brilliant Idea

“Brilliant idea, if you think about it. It’s just what we need really. For side projects,” Fitz insisted, drawing up specs one morning. “Everyone needs a home office,” he claimed, picking up his orange juice.

“But we have a lab. A rather well equipped one, at that,” Simmons pointed out. 

“Yeah, but this way we can come home earlier. And work on side projects. And have some alone time.”

“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons sighed. “Please tell me you are not designing a home lab just to get laid a bit more often.”

“Wha- I- Jem- Side projects,” he managed, looking up from his work with a rather indignant expression on his face. 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course. Side projects.”

Over the next 10 days, Fitz worked on converting their unfinished basement into a state of the art lab. There seemed to be more boxes arriving at their apartment than there reasonably should have been. Simmons already had to apologize to the landlord. 

Fitz, though, was stuck in a state of childlike excitement. “It’s a blessing, really, that we got the ground floor apartment. And you thought we’d get no use out of this,” he chided. “Thank goodness I had this amazing idea.”

Simmons ignored his comments and continued to make dinner. 

“I’ve created a rather ingenious power source for our equipment, if I do say so myself. Very impressive,” he called from the basement.

“Of course, dear,” Simmons said dismissively, cutting up the chicken for their risotto. 

She had added the peas, mushrooms, and cream by the time Fitz decided to try out his new design. And blew out the power. In the whole neighborhood. 

“Fitz!” Simmons screamed.

“Yeah?” he weakly responded. 

“What have you done?!”

“Well,” he began. She could hear him stumbling his way up the stairs. “Technically it is not my fault. The power grid should have been able to handle a terawatt of energy. Hypothetically.”

“Technically? It is most definitely your fault,” she pursed her lips. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“I think we should take advantage of this,” Fitz suggested. 

“We are not going to—”

“Have a proper candlelit dinner,” he finished. 

Simmons paused. She hated to admit it, but that did sound nice. 

“Alright, I’ll get our plates ready. The candles are in the third drawer in the cabinet— the one in the sitting room.”

Fitz nodded and made his way out of the kitchen, walking into just about everything he could in the process. 

“Hello Kitty?” He questioned from the other room. 

“Skye got them for us, remember? As a housewarming present.”

“Of course she did. Do we have a lighter?”

“Ah yes, right here…because of all the smoking I secretly do.”

“That’s not what I— Oh I have an idea,” he said, stumbling his way back down the stairs, candles in hand.

“Fitz,” Simmons said when he got back to the kitchen. “Did you just light a set of Hello Kitty candles with a bunsen burner?”

“Sexy, right?” He said, balancing the now lit candles.

“Not the word I was thinking of, no.”

They finished setting the table, the soft light somewhat decreasing Fitz’ clumsiness, and sat down to eat. 

“This is delicious,” he said after a few moments of silent eating. 

Simmons did not respond. 

“Do you remember our first lab?” Fitz asked, trying to fill the silence. 

“The one we always reserved at the academy?”

He nodded. 

“We made some great things there. The prototypes for the dwarfs. There was that one time you accidentally made non-sticking gum.”

She smiled. “It tasted a bit off, though, didn’t it?” 

He laughed. 

“My favorite was our lab on the bus,” she noted. 

“Mine too.” He paused. “You know, our lab is done. The home lab. Once I figure out the power problem, that is. I was going to show you after dinner.”

“Really? You know, you could still show me. We have flashlights. And these rather helpful candles. Skye practically saved the day.”

Fitz looked down at the candles. He wrinkled his nose. “Are these scented?”

“Cotton candy, I think,” Simmons said. 

“Of course they are.”

They ate the rest of their meal in relative peace. Simmons was far less annoyed about the power outage by now. And it was rather romantic, she thought, looking at Fitz in the candlelight. Staring at the tie she bought him years ago, his curls. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, which she was perfectly fine with. 

Once they were done, he led her down the stairs, using the Hello Kitty candles to light their way. 

“Wow,” she managed, looking at his work. It looked just like their old lab on the bus. “How did you get all of this.”

“I convinced Coulson we would get more work done this way. There was a powerpoint presentation involved.”

“We could make some great things in here,” she smiled. 

And they did. In fact, if Simmons did the calculations right (which, of course, she did), they had made their best creation in that lab. That night. On the holotable. 

Fitz certainly agreed, almost a year later, watching their baby daughter sleep in the crib he designed, the scented Hello Kitty candles placed on top of her dresser. The home lab was definitely a brilliant idea.


End file.
